The Real Folk Blues
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Slash. Oliver and Cedric share a moment in the prefects bathroom but ironically, it hurts Cedric instead of bringing him any sorts of happiness. Can the two repair what they began?
1. All I need

Title: The Real Folk Blues  
  
summary: Slash. Oliver and Cedric share a moment in the prefects bathroom but ironically, it hurts Cedric instead of bringing him any sorts of happiness. Can the two repair what they began? This story will last from the 3rd book and 4th book. Cedric/Oliver  
  
disclaimer: I dont own it, tralalalala  
  
excuse my grammatical/spelling errors. I haven't edited this *_*  
  
warnings: slash, boy x boy love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Oliver rested his head against the wall behind him, broad yet trimmed body draped in only a towel. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, a very ill expression on his face. The creamy, chocolate orbs were dull and lifeless. Gryffindor had lost against Hufflepuff; a team that was supposed to be a push over! He had berated his team a million times that Hufflepuff needed extra attention this year. Had they listened? Of course not. Oliver sighed, running a hand through his short brown hair. It wasn't as if he could blame them; least of all Potter. The playing conditions were less than perfect and Potter did get spooked.  
  
"I'm sorry." It was ~that~ voice. Oliver raised his head, meeting the eyes of fifth year Cedric Diggory. The younger teen was still dressed in his Quidditch robes, mud staining the hem. The khaki pants were splattered with grass and soaked through. "I want a rematch, Wood."  
  
"You would have gotten the Snitch even if Harry hadn't fell," he said begrudgingly. Oliver suspiciously watched Cedric approach him, sinking beside him on the bench. Oliver studied the chiseled face, the chesnut hair framing the high cheekbones. He.....looked so wan and haggard.  
  
"I dont know about that..."  
  
"Your a good Seeker."  
  
Cedric blushed a light pink, fingers fiddling with the hem of one of his sleeves. "Th..thank you. Your a great Keeper." Cedric smiled charmingly at Oliver, placing a hand on the Gryffindor's shoulders who immediately tensed. Cedric hastily removed his hand, cheeks flaming darker. "I see you haven't showered yet. Would you like to use the prefect's bathroom?" Oliver raised a brow. "You could relax. The password is 'bludger.'" When it was apparent that Oliver wasn't going to speak, Cedric stood to his feet. "I'll leave you al-"  
  
Oliver grabbed Cedric's arm, standing as well. "What about you?" Cedric titled his head to the side, confusion etched. "Dont you want to use it?"  
  
"Uh....I can wait. I was going to check on Potter."  
  
"Pomfrey won't let you near him until your cleaned. Its not as if we dont have the same thing. We can take one together, the tubs big enough. What do you say?" Cedric nodded, feeling his entire body flush. Oliver clapped Cedric's back. "Good. I'll meet you at the bathroom in five minutes."  
  
Cedric gnawed his lip as the figure retreated. He pressed his hands to his cheeks, the warmth seeping into his palms. Cedric quickly ran to the Hufflepuff dormitories. He'd always admired Oliver; he was an excellent Quidditch player and the main reason Cedric had joined the Hufflepuff team. Cedric was drafted onto the team his third year and hadn't been that noticed. He would always watch Oliver from afar. When they would play a match, Cedric would deliberately stay away from Oliver due to that starstruck shyness. Then, when the previous Seeker graduated, Cedric became it. Over the summer break, he honed his skills. He went through his own type of transformation and when he returned to school, he was gawked like some sort of god. Cedric sighed, his robes and clothes on one arm.  
  
He didn't like being drooled over by the obsessed girls and even a select group of boys. The times he had been propositioned were numerous but he never gave in. He wanted someone to love him, not lust him. Truth be told, he wanted Oliver and had since he'd seen the older boy during first year. Cedric thought that Oliver wouldn't pay attention to a younger person, let alone a boy. When Quidditch Captaincy came, Cedric found himself in the same league as Oliver. But it hurt. They were rivals and everyone knew how serious Oliver took Quidditch. The boyish fawning turned to a kind of...yearning. It used to disturb him when he was younger but now it had progressed into.....love.  
  
Cedric, if asked a year ago, was in he love?-he would have scoffed in that persons face and then vehemently denied any type of attraction to anyone. That was until he learned that his adoration for Oliver was in fact love. However, Cedric wouldn't admit his love. He was seen as perfection, someone girls could flirt and try to seduce. He was seen as the strong and silent type with more morals than Percy Weasley. They would be singing a different tune if they knew he was secretly desiring Oliver Wood. He wasn't asked his opinion on anything; girls naturally assumed he was straight and ready for the taking. He wouldn't call himself gay nor straight. His experience was lacking. He wanted his first everything to be with the one he loved.  
  
Oliver was waiting, the burgundy towel still wrapped around his narrow hips. His robes were bundled in his arms. Cedric paniced only slightly; he was strong enough to overcome his emotions. Cedric smiled at him and muttered the password. He flicked his wand at the tub as it filled with hot water and bubbles. He started to remove his dirty clothes. Oliver was taken aback by the suddeness and blushed when he caught himself openly gaping as the younger boy undressed. Oliver set his clothes on one of the chairs and dropped his towel, stepping inside the tub. "I see why Percy loves being a prefect so much. This is...amazing."  
  
Cedric slipped into the water when Oliver ducked underneath the bubbles. "Percy takes his role as prefect extremely serious," Cedric remarked, eyes sliding shut as the warmth of the water relaxed his bunched muscles. "He'd have a fit if he knew you were here."  
  
"I doubt that," Oliver laughed and Cedric forced himself to not melt into a puddle of goo at the heavenly sound. "Percy's offered to let me bathe here but I felt awkward."  
  
"So what changed? Why are you here with me?" Cedric's eyes snapped open when he realised the other boy had gotten closer. Oliver was beside him, their shoulders nearly touching. Oliver was flicking at some bubbles on his palm.  
  
"I dunno. Your different." He shrugged, turning his head to stare into Cedric's eyes. "I never noticed that your eyes are grey." Cedric's breathing hitched when Oliver leaned closer. "Cedric, your quite beautiful." Oliver tucked a strand of brown hair behind the quaking boys ear. "Your trembling," Oliver pointed out in a whisper, lips brushing Cedric's.  
  
Cedric was in a state shock. Oliver did not call him beautiful, was not touching him, his lips were not on him. There could only be one reason for Oliver's behavior; he was making a mockery of his feelings. He'd somehow figured it out and now, he was going to strip him of his pride in payment for the Quidditch loss. Cedric needed to escape the torment. "Wood, please, let go of me," he pleaded when Oliver's hands went to Cedric's neck.  
  
"Why would I do that?" he commented lazily, fingers twirling in Cedric's hair. "I like you Cedric." Cedric's body went rigid at the admission. "I really like you. I think you like me too," he breathed huskily, teeth nipping at the pale, exposed throat.  
  
"Oliver, stop! You dont want this, you dont want me. I dont know what your thinking, if you are, but trust me, you dont know what your doing." Cedric gave a shove, scrambling out of the tub. He put his pants on, grabbed his belongings, and ran like a bat out of hell towards the Hufflepuff dormitories.  
  
Oliver slumped against the tiling. "Damnit," he cursed himself. Why had he done that?! Cedric must hate him now. Oliver slowly put his clothes one, feeling like a total prat. He'd been crushing on Cedric since he'd seen the boy at the beginning of the year. Of course, he couldn't do anything about it. Quidditch was his top business, not finding someone to share a relationship. When Cedric made the offer, he had figured that maybe, Cedric felt the same. Oliver shuffled his way towards the hospital wing.  
  
Harry was awake and currently being talked to death by the twins. Fred and George (or was it George and Fred? One could never tell.) smiled in greeting. "Hey Oliver. Dont be too harsh on him."  
  
"He's been dreading-"  
  
"What you would say."  
  
"I told him-"  
  
"Not to worry."  
  
The two winked cheerfully at Oliver who returned a grin albeit much more denser. "We thought you had-  
  
"Drowned yourself in the showers."  
  
Oliver chuckled. "Not yet. If we dont win the next match, I just might." Fred and George rolled their eyes and exited the room. Oliver sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore. I'm sorry Oliver."  
  
"Its okay. You tried your best. Though, the next time it rains like that we're going to be out there practicing. I should have thought of it earlier that we would have to play a match in a storm. So, you hurry up and get better so we can win."  
  
"Thanks Oliver. I'm relieved that your not mad at me."  
  
"Hey, your my star player, of course I'd never get mad."  
  
"That means alot. Hi Cedric," Harry said to the older boy who was leaning in the doorframe with a haunted expression. "You okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
"Uh..not today," he laughed nervously. "Wood," Cedric greeted coldly.  
  
Oliver winced at the tone. "Diggory. I need to do some homework. You heal." Oliver ruffled Harry's hair and left, refusing to look at Cedric.  
  
Harry watched the interaction with interest. He knew that Oliver's feathers had been ruffled from the loss but to act so frigid to Cedric? And for Cedric to be less than friendly towards Oliver? "Cedric, whats going on between you two?" he asked, sensing there was more than just Quidditch bugging them.  
  
"Its nothing, a grudge or something."  
  
"Are you sure because-"  
  
"I told you its nothing. I came here to make sure you didnt get hurt too bad." Cedric tried to think of anything but Oliver and his lips, his voice, his touch, his ~words~ of endearment. It was spur of the moment kind of thing; Oliver did not know what he was talking about. Yes, that was it. *Just keep telling yourself Cedric and you'll be fine.*  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
There aren't enough Cedric/Oliver fics out there and the ones that are aren't very long. ^_^ Please review!! 


	2. All I want

disclaimers: not mine.  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Oliver had glanced towards the Hufflepuff table more than once during breakfast. Cedric was blank, ignoring the prodding of his friends and instead seemed to be thinking hard about something. Oliver sighed. The iciness that Cedric had exhibited towards him in the Infirmary hurt him. Oliver was attracted to Cedric; who wasnt? He was beautiful, an excellent Quidditch player, and relatively intelligent for a Hufflepuff. In the prefect's bathroom, Oliver had acted first instead of considering the consequences beforehand.  
  
Oliver's grip on the spoon tightened. He had been so positive that Cedric liked him too; especially from the erection that had been forming when Oliver started to touch him. Was Cedric scared that Oliver would hurt him or only play games with his heart? Cedric blinked, meeting Oliver's gaze. Neither shifted their attentions from each other; grey depths swirling with flecks of blue locked in on murky, chocolate pools of brown with the shards of gold. Oliver felt his heart jump to his throat and pulse yammer excitely.  
  
Cedric had felt someone staring at him throughout breakfast; from the second he entered the Great Hall those eyes had been boring into his very soul. Finally, it had been too much and he wasn't surprised that it was Oliver. Cedric wanted to believe that Oliver was honest in his declaration of affections but who could be sure? Oliver wasn't exactly known to be a relationship kind of person; he rarely focused on anything other than Quidditch. Cedric, who was sought after much of Hogwart's due to his shockingly handsome looks, didn't know what to believe. Did Oliver see him as just a trophy like so many others who wanted to get into his pants? Cedric hadn't been propositioned by many males; only Davies and Justin whom he both let down, especially Justin considering the boy was one of his close friends. On the other hand, he was swarmed around by girls that could care less about him as a person. Oliver had ~seemed~ sincere. But could he be trusted? Could he actually trust Oliver with his heart-the one object that was closely guarded by every imaginable fortitude?  
  
Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Snippet all curiously regarded Oliver was confusion. For the past ten minutes, their darling Keeper had been staring off into space, spoon resting idly in his hands. Oliver was recieving several odd looks from those around him and at the other tables. Maybe he finally cracked? Katie frowned. "What do you think's wrong with him?"  
  
Angelina shrugged. "Probably devising a Quidditch program. You know Oliver." Katie pursed his lips. Oliver was zoning for a reason and it most definitely couldn't be Quidditch or else he'd be drilling them with the information.  
  
Cedric was the first to look away; only because a younger Hufflepuff was tugging at his elbow. He smiled, laying his charm on thick so the girl couldn't see his inner suffering. Hannah nodded towards his neck, completely oblivious. "What happened to you?"  
  
Cedric furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You have a bruise on your throat."  
  
The Seeker immediately lept from the seat and took off towards the bathrooms. Cedric didn't notice that he was being followed. Cedric bit his lip. Okay, maybe it wasn't what he thought it was. It could just be some sort of bruise he'd recieved in Quidditch but...how exactly did one get a bruise on their throat? Cedric stared at his reflection. A love bite. Oliver had given him a hickey. "Oh no..." he murmured. Now everytime he looked in a mirror he'd be reminded of- His train of thought was destroyed by foosteps. He spun on his heel and gaped at Oliver. "What....what are you doing here?!"  
  
"We left some things unresolved and I want to resolve them. Come on, there's still an hour before classes begin and I think we need this talk. Astronomy Tower or the lake?" Oliver wasn't leaving any room open for debate.  
  
"Astronomy Tower," Cedric said begrudgingly.  
  
The walk was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Each were absored in their own hellish worlds. Cedric with his terror of having his heart broken and Oliver with his strong need to show Cedric he wasn't going to just use and abuse him. The sun was making its trek across the sky, providing ample lighting and enough shading that it relaxed the two a bit.  
  
Oliver sat down, indicating that Cedric should too. The younger boy was practically backed against the rampart, huddled with himself. Oliver frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you Cedric. Please. Dont act like I will because I swear to Merlin I won't."  
  
Cedric nodded, slowly crawling towards Oliver and sitting nearly knee to knee with him. "Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"To talk. Cedric, I meant what I said lastnight. I honestly do care for you. I hadn't realised it quite fully until I touched you but I'd always had a crush on you, ever since the beginning of this year when I saw you. I mean, the girls would talk about you like you were some sort of god and I shocked myself that I agreed with them. I dont love you Cedric because, I've never been in love but just know that there's something really strong for you in my heart."  
  
Cedric sighed. He wanted to believe Oliver so much! "It's hard to trust you Oliver. What's to say that the second you have sex with me that you won't leave me? Sex seems to be everyone's reasons for lusting after me. I can't help it that I look this way."  
  
Oliver laughed, bewildering Cedric. "I hadn't even thought about sex! Oh god, I dont even know HOW to have sex with another bloke." He grinned. "I dont want you for anything sexual, you know, unless you plan to give me some pointers because I've never had any sort of dealings with another boy."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"I mean it."  
  
Cedric searching Oliver's eyes for some sort of trick but there was nothing but complete and total honesty etched in those bottomless depths. "To be perfectly frank, I haven't either. I...I've never even been kissed yet."  
  
"Seriously?" Oliver was finding that a hard thing to believe. A beautiful person like Cedric still unkissed?  
  
"Kissing involves emotions and so far, no one has offered me any sort of emotions. Just desire, never love. That's why its harder for me to believe you."  
  
"Cedric," Oliver hesitantly wrapped his arms around the slender boy's waist in a loose embrace, "I won't hurt you. I give you permission to murder me should I even remotely hurt you. Merlin, you are the most amazing person I've ever had the priviledge of meeting."  
  
Cedric brought his arms up and circled Oliver's neck, their faces merely inches apart. "Are you telling me the truth? Do you swear on all things holy that you do care for me and that you aren't using me for some sort of sick game?"  
  
"I am sincere and I am not using you for anything less than noble, I swear it on Quidditch." To any other person, they would have laughed but Cedric knew that Oliver took the game very seriously and was perhaps the only thing Oliver cherished to a great extent.  
  
Cedric smiled shyly. "I believe you. Does...does this mean we're boyfriends?"  
  
"Yeah." Oliver rubbed his nose against Cedric's in a cute eskimo kiss.  
  
Cedric giggled, nose and cheeks brushed an endearing rose. "What do we tell people? Do you want to keep it a secret?"  
  
"Anything you want to do."  
  
"I..I think we should keep it on the mum for a while. People might accuse you of corrupting me." Cedric winked, burrowing his face into Oliver's shoulder, inhaling the musky and manly scent. It was so much more refreshing than that disgusting perfume girls wore.  
  
"Accuse me? You are the one suggesting sex, me little mugwump."  
  
Cedric crumpled his nose. "mugwump? You make me sound like an owl but..it's cute!"  
  
Oliver chuckled, carressing the soft strands of dusty brown locks. "Only because you're cute." Oliver groaned. "I'm going to be spouting poetry soon."  
  
"Maybe I want you to." Cedric cracked open an eye and peered up at his boyfriend. "I like to be romanced."  
  
"I'll remember that." Oliver kissed the younger boy's forehead. "We should get ready for classes."  
  
Cedric pouted. "But I dont want to."  
  
"Come on me little mugwump, you're a prefect." Oliver cupped Cedric's chin in his hands, tilting his head to gain more access. "Oooh, you've been marked by me." Oliver laughed, running a finger across the blemished flesh. "It's only fair you mark me back."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Bloody sure."  
  
Cedric nervously pressed his lips to Oliver's throat, suckling on the skin gently. He was prodded by Oliver, silently asking that he didn't need to worry. Cedric latched onto the flesh, biting and sucking with fervored ectasy, not a thought in the world but marking his boyfriend. A moan from Oliver and those strong hands pushing him off stopped him. He frowned. "You made me stop."  
  
Oliver grabbed Cedric's hand and placed against the prominent bulge in the slacks. "No more of that until night."  
  
Cedric flushed scarlet. "R..right! Classes now?" Oliver nodded, slipping his arm around Cedric's waist. Cedric glanced at the dark purple bruise on Oliver's neck. He smiled. He made that. He marked Oliver as his. Now everyone would know that Oliver was taken but now by who.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
next chapter: first kiss! spies! :) 


End file.
